


In Sunset's Light

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [20]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Not quite together here, On the cusp of something big, they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola's had a very bad day at work. Thank heavens Helen's there to welcome him home.





	In Sunset's Light

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr, ages ago, ViennaInSpringtime asked for Teslen!Roommates AU headcanons. I made a fairly long post (found [here](http://tinknevertalks.tumblr.com/post/176522108454/teslen-roommateau-headcanons)). Later on, FabledShadow said (for a prompt list of dialogue things) that Nikola would totally say, ["Alexa, play Wonderwall."](http://tinknevertalks.tumblr.com/post/179272145184/nikola-tesla-has-absolutely-collapsed-dramatically) This is the fic that answers that ask, that I also made to fit Fictober. XD
> 
> Prompt: I hope you have a speech prepared.

He didn’t so much slam the door as close it purposefully, enjoying the not quite bang as it swung home into its frame. Today had been hell - his office was having the AC fixed, but he still had to work, so everything had to be done to the tuneful racket of the engineer listening to top 40 radio. “If I have to hear _Despacito_ ever again it’ll be too soon,” he grumbled, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie.

“Niko–” his heart sped at her new nickname for him, though he’d deny it to anyone who’d ask “– is that you?”

“No,” he called back, “it’s the shell of Nikola, the soul having departed hours ago to the strains of Justin ‘I won’t let a song die’ Bieber.” He meandered listlessly into the living room, collapsing face first onto the sofa, barely missing Helen’s thigh. Without moving, he ordered, “Alexa, play _Wonderwall_.”

As the opening strains of Oasis played through the room, he forced himself up, sitting next to Helen but staring blankly at the opposite wall. “Oh dear,” she murmured, “it has been a bad day.”

“All day, bad pop music. And to top it off, Adam Worth, the area manager?” Helen nodded, Nikola having told her before of his Jekyll and Hyde behaviour. “He comes up to me after looking around, saying, ‘I hope you have a speech prepared.’ The district manager is coming to visit. Tomorrow.” He rubbed his face in his hands, running his fingers through his hair as the whole day crashed against him. “The engineer tells me the part he needs won’t be in until next week, three people are off sick and the boss is off on her honeymoon until next month.”

“Why is the district manager coming in tomorrow if your boss is away until next month?” she asked, turning to face him.

He shrugged, turning just his head to face her. Her head rested on her hand, the elbow on the back of the sofa, and Nikola’s mouth dried instantly. The way the setting sun glinted on her hair through the window made her look ethereal. “I have no idea.”

Smiling, she tapped his arm. “Come on. We’ll get a takeaway and find a way through this. Can’t have you coming home looking like someone kicked your puppy.”

He pouted, before nodding. “And wine?”

“And wine,” she laughed. Sobering a bit, the light of humour still in her eyes, she added, “There’s the Nikola I know and love… Right, I fancy Chinese.”

Smiling, watching her find the right number on her phone, he didn’t tell her that what he fancied was her.


End file.
